


Chapter 1: The Dead Duros

by LukeCageBassFishing



Series: Tera Sinube, Jedi Detective [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeCageBassFishing/pseuds/LukeCageBassFishing
Series: Tera Sinube, Jedi Detective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067291





	Chapter 1: The Dead Duros

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

"Tera Sinube?"

The Cosian looked up to see a Duros woman who had clearly been crying. "Yes?"

"My husband has been murdered!"

Sinube was startled. "So you came to see me?"

Ever since the Jedi Purge, Tera Sinube had decided to go into hiding on the planet Trask. Setting up a small detecitve agency, the former Jedi decided that his other job could still continue.

"I found him on the floor of our hut. There was a hole in his chest and-"

"Say no more, poor woman." Sinube rose from his seat, grabbing his cane. "Take me there."

At the Duros woman's house, Sinube found the body. Upon seeing it, he had no trouble deciphering the wound on the man's chest. He had been shot by a lightsaber rifle. There was only one kind of person who could wield such a weapon- a Jedi. 


End file.
